The Money In His Front Pocket
by Adoptshipper
Summary: Because relationships aren't always about love. Featuring Disconcerted!Jou, Pensive!Seto, and PuzzledYetContent!Pegasus in what never was and would never be a love triangle.


They never met during the day. 

That had been the first clue, among many, that something was wrong. Right away Jonouchi had felt his stomach tighten as the realization of what could happen set in. He wasn't quite sure if he was in love with Seto or not, but, either way, when he got the message from one of the many suits that guarded the brunette he knew something was wrong.

It didn't really matter if it was love or not, they were happy after all. Jou liked listening to other youth explain things he couldn't begin to understand and, likewise, he liked prattling on about baseball and food and other things that made Seto stare at him in confusion and annoyance. He liked, most of all, lying with Seto on that too obnoxious-looking leather sofa in the living room as he tightened his arms around the considerably richer teen and paid little attention to what was on the t.v screen.

If it was a horror movie Seto would welcome the embrace and curse at the screen whilst pretending to not be frightened. If it was a comedy he would likely make snotty remarks about how nothing in the movie was funny. If it was a foreign film, probably in black and white and the people didn't do anything…instead they spoke and mentioned funny things like 'Thus Spoke Zarathusa', Seto would correct them as there were always so many errors.

Why couldn't they be doing that now?

Jonouchi would have much preferred that to walking down the cold path that lead to Domino Park. With the wind blowing, Christmas lights blinking, and everybody smiling and laughing he could almost think this wasn't ominous…almost.

The blonde tightened his grip on the single rose he had brought with him, he wasn't too sure why he brought it as Seto didn't even like flowers. Except, well, Jou didn't believe that. He believed Seto didn't want to like flowers.

Just like how Seto didn't want to like him, but they were together anyway. His throat involuntarily clenched at that thought. It seemed all too likely that they wouldn't be together after tonight.

Honey eyes landed on the too-thin teen not that far away; he stood underneath an old lamppost glaring at anyone who got to close.

"What'cha doin' rich boy? Tryin' to scare little kids? " Jou joked as he approached with a grin. Seto didn't laugh and the blonde wasn't shocked. Seto didn't really like laughing, so he did his favourite thing: glare.

"I…erm…I brought you this.." The blonde managed as his grin widened slightly; this was always the part were Seto blushed.

Except he didn't. Instead his face seemed to draw up and he looked worried and Jou felt more worried then he had ever felt before.

He wanted to ask what was wrong, he so badly wanted to ask, but he never got that chance.

"I'm getting married." Seto informed in a tone that hinted no caring, no feeling, and no problems. Except the worn look across his face and the not quite regret darkening his eyes seemed to overpower the sound of his voice. Jou didn't notice though, instead he looked quizzically at his Seto.

"Ain't you supposed to ask me first?"

It was the last chance that this was all some weird joke or an even weirder proposal, but the heavy sigh from the brunette dashed all of those hopes.

"I'm not getting married to you mutt…"

"Then to who?"

"Crawford…"

"…why?"

The question seemed to disturb Seto, mainly as he had been asking himself the same thing all day and he still hadn't come up with an answer. Jou did notice that and he felt anger push through his veins until he was shaking with rage.

"You've lost your mind moneybags! We are together, tell Pegasus to go fuck his dead wife and leave you the fuck alone!" He didn't realize he was yelling until he heard an old woman whisper something to an even older woman and the both looked on disapprovingly.

Seto never even blinked. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but…well, it had to be done.

Jou just stared, the anger fleeing and being replaced with sadness and loss.

"Do you love him?" He thought as he spoke that, perhaps, the other boy would say 'no' and beg to be saved from an unwanted marriage.

Instead Seto's eyebrows knitted together and he cocked his head to the side.

"I could…in time…"

Jonouchi stared and stared and, damn it all, he just stared. That wasn't an answer! That was lunacy…that was…it was…that was the way it was.

Seto seemed weary, but he didn't seem weary of Pegasus and the made it all the more confusing.

"I guess…there ain't nothing I can do then, is there?"

"No."

Jou stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, letting the rose fall away into the snow, and glared at the ground as if it was the one breaking up with him.

"I…I hope he ain't as much of a jerk as he seems…you deserve the best…" He ground out, refusing to meet blue eyes.

"Thank-you Katsuya, but me and you still aren't friends…and I'll probably never see you again…so…" Seto's voice faded away as he kissed the blonde on the cheek and walked away as if nothing important had happened.

Jou looked up with a rather pathetic grin on his face as he watched Seto go…he still didn't understand though, why Pegasus?

Then again, Pegasus was rich…maybe it was for the best, he could give Seto all the things he wanted and the brunette would never have to spend a dime of his own money…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto sighed and glared at the masses around him as he went to fetch Pegasus. It wasn't shocking to find him outside a toy store happily looking at some sort of cartoonish display and drinking out of…a flask? Lord knows that was the last thing Pegasus needed.

"Common Crawford. I'm done." He explained in a clipped tone and only rolled his eyes as the older man threw an arm around his waist happily.

"Sooo, your little puppy let you go? I was sure was going to have fight him for you…possibly in the street…with a rusty chain!" Pegasus told his fiancé with the a too-wide grin and Seto couldn't help thinking about Jou.

"Dare I ask why you said yes to me anyway, my dear?" The brunette pursed his lips at the question. It didn't shock him though, he knew exactly what everyone with a brain would be thinking.

In a quick fluid motion he removed Pegasus' arm from his waist, getting a frown in protest, but quickly he laced it with his own and allowed his head to drop onto the older man's shoulder as they continued walking.

"It's not about money…it's never been about money…"


End file.
